1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decoration apparatus having two flexible sheet materials adhered with respect to each other wherein a plurality of light pipes are positioned between the first flexible sheet material and the second flexible sheet material.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,809 teaches a greeting card having an internally light-transmissive, peripherally light intrareflective panel which is edge-illuminated. FIG. 3a of U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,809 shows a plurality of terminal ends of fiber optics embedded in edges of a panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,372 teaches an illuminable covering of a fibrous material, such as a floor covering. A plurality of fiber optics are each routed between a compressible backing, such as foam padding, and a primary backing. Each fiber optic penetrates the primary backing and is routed through pile yarns, so that a terminal free end of the fiber optic is positioned approximately adjacent free ends of the pile yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,755 discloses a light-emitting apparatus that passes light into one end of a length of clear flexible material. The length of clear flexible material has a plurality of slits or other marks that interrupt light which passes through the clear flexible material. The light source is positioned to emit light rays into an end portion of the clear flexible material. The light-emitting apparatus is preferably worn on clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,487 teaches an apparatus for taillights, such as those used with a vehicle, wherein a plurality of optical fibers are positioned between a rigid reflective plate and a lens plate.
In view of known prior art, it is apparent that there exists a need for a decoration apparatus that uses a plurality of fiber optics or other light pipes to emit light in such a manner that produces a decorative effect.